Brilliant: A Doctor Who one shot
by Thorsthundergrl34
Summary: Just wanted to show my love for The Doctor...


I was pulled from my lovely slumber by the loud buzz of my alarm clock. I stretched my arm over and slapped my hand down over the button immediately ceasing the annoying sound. Today was going to be a big day for me because I was planning on quitting my job and traveling around the world. So I stretched my body out and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I walked over to my rather large walk in closet and pulled open the large oak doors revealing all of my clothes. My fingers moving over each piece studying all the different fabrics until my eyes landed on the perfect thing to wear. I pulled out one of my favorite dresses that looked as though it belonged in the 1800s. You see I have a very extensive wardrobe and I basically have something from every era. I also pulled out a pair of black lace up boots that also looked to be from that time period. I walked into my bathroom and hung the outfit on the back of the door while I turned on the shower. I stepped inside of the shower allowing the warm water to cascade down my shoulders I could just feel all of the stress and tension melt away from my body. After the shower was done I stepped out and dried myself off and then stepped into the floor length ball gown complete with its own corset. Then I slipped into my shoes and did my hair and makeup. Once I was completely finished I stepped back to examine myself in the full length mirror and as soon as I was happy with my looks I proceeded to the west wing of my home to partake in breakfast.

Once I finished breakfast I headed for the garage so I could start my day. On the way I made sure to grab my phone, purse, and keys. After I reached the garage I made my way over to my car which was the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car she was my baby and my pride and joy. I loved cars…a lot and I was very smart when it came to cars and electronics. I slid into the nice leather seats and stuck the key in the ignition and listened as my baby came to life as I revved up the engine. I clicked open the garage and slowly pulled my car out and on to the paved driveway. Once I was completely out I accelerated the gas and sped out onto the road and towards my job.

As soon as I pulled up in front of my job I called my best friend to come and pick up my baby and take her home because after I quit my job I was planning to go on a little shopping spree. After she agreed I hung up my phone and headed for the door to my bosses office completely being oblivious to big blue police box that sat just to the right of the door and little did I know how big of a role that would play in my future. I slowly entered the big office building that I had worked at for seven years now…you see I was their number one representative for the company. It wasn't that I didn't like my job it was just that I wanted to travel and see the world before it was too late and I was already twenty two. I slowly raised my hand up and gently but firmly knocked on my bosses' door "come in" I heard him say from the opposite side of the big mahogany doors. I twisted the big brass handles and pushed the doors in allowing me to step inside of his office. I quickly shut the doors behind me and walked up to my boss and sat down in front of him. I let out a deep sigh as his dark sapphire colored eyes peered into my own soft aqua colored eyes "sir…" I let out another shaky sigh "I have come to hand in my resignation." His facial feature twisted with sorrow and confusion "a-are you s-sure that this is what you want?" I gave him a warm and reassuring smile and shook my head yes. He let out a small sigh and stood up…I followed his gesture and stood as well "well then…you will be greatly missed" he pulled me into a friendly hug and I hugged him back. I smiled one last time at him "thank you sir for understanding that this is what I have to do" he nodded and returned the warm smile.

I stepped out of his office and shut the doors behind me allowing a few stray tears to roll down my face and fall to the floor. Today was going to be the start of my new life and since my family was well-endowed I could afford to travel for the rest of my life if I wanted to. I began walking down the dimly lit halls for my very last time. It was odd though it was as if something was watching me I could feel their eyes upon me drilling holes in the back of my skull but every time I turned around there was nothing there. As I made my way toward the stairs a man came out of the shadows he was tall, thin, and very handsome. He had short brown hair and black framed glasses and he wore a very nice suit with a brown trench coat. He walked up to me and flashed a blue light in my face that made a very peculiar noise "hello…what the hell do you think you are doing?" He let out a frustrated sigh "you're not the alien" he spoke with a heavy Scottish accent which only added to his hotness. I gave him a confused look "alien? What are you going on about…and who are you?" He smiled warmly at me "oh sorry…my t.a.r.d.i.s dropped me off here…something pulled me here for help and seeing you in those clothes in this time period…by the way what year is it?" I sighed "it is the year 2007 and I always dress like this and what the hell is a tardis and who the hell are you" he smiled at me "oh that is brilliant…my t.a.r.d.i.s is my ship and it stands for time and relative dimension in space." He held his hand out for me to grab and without hesitation I took it. We walked down the stairs to the outside of the building where that blue police box was sitting…how the hell did I miss that I thought to myself as I walked around it examining it. He gave me a wide grin as he opened the door to the box and disappeared inside. I walked around to the front of the box and carefully opened it sticking my head inside. My hand instantly slapped over my mouth to keep in the gasps of excitement "b-but h-how is this even p-possible…i-it's bigger…" I was cut off "yes it's bigger on the inside…that's the tardis for ya" his smile never left his face as I backed out of the tardis. He stepped into the doorway while leaning on the frame "you know you could come with me…if you want" I gave him a warm smile "go where" he grinned "anywhere…you see this is a time machine" I smiled wider and took his hand without hesitation "you know you never answered my question…who are you?" He just smiled at me as I took his hand "oh I'm the Doctor" he pulled me into the tardis and shut the doors…this was going to be interesting.


End file.
